Promises & Memories
by lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd
Summary: She is famous,every single soul know her.She's the coolest girl ever in her school and she doesn't care about anything but she felt like she's missing something,about promises...and lately,some 'men in black' starts hunting for her,what's happening!


lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd:Yayy,the second story,i wrote this on 6 December 2012,in Room 311,at Kings Hotel Malacca at 17:19 for SMKC's Graduation Ceremony.

Amu:Oh shut it,nobody wanna hear it, get on the story.

lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd:Fine,fine...you're too cold*sigh*

* * *

The small pinkette keep on crying,not giving any chance for the boys to console her,one of the boys,a brunette with messy-styled hair,yelling at an older boy

with midnight blue hair.A boy with golden blonde hair and ruby eyes and another older two boys,one with long dark purple hair and another one with emerald green hair,trying their luck to assure the small pinkette.

After a while(moments of tears and sobs),the older boy approaches the small pinkette and hands her a teddy-bear The small pinkette stops her cries and sobs,taking a quick glance at the blue head and quickly retrieve her teddy-bear back and hugs boys then show a relieved expression as the girl smiles radiantly.

Then, they start playing again,with a new friend,the older boy with midnight hair.

* * *

Two boys,both are middle-schooler,four meets two when they confronted another boy who is a middle-schooler too. The boy faced the other two boys with fear,hands in the pocket,trying to reach something and is trembling,his face is badly bruised,his body full of scars and scratches ,a wallet is taken out from his pocket,preparing to change hands.

"Oi,you're blocking my way."

The boys,both are school's bullies, turns their head,only to see a pinkette with honey golden eyes,with a set of uniform that is messy but surprisingly look cool on her, standing behind the boy that is bullied,the bruised boy suddenly scream.

"Gyaahhh!It's Hinamori Amu,the Cool n Spicy of Seiyo Academy,the most prestigous academy in the whole world!She had beaten hundreds of people alone just within a second with bare hand and can still play sports after beating the people!I envied you Hinamori-sama,take me as you underlings!"the boy yelped in eagerness.

As expected,the two bully quickly apologizes and bullied boy thanked her and seek her autograph but resulting to get pushed to the side by the girl.

THE PINKETTE'S POV

Great!Another crazy fan boy,just like what i imagined,hello guys,the name's Hinamori Amu,just like the crazy fan boy said.I am NOT,getting all Cool n Spicy for fame ya know?It's just me,at first i'm freakin shy to even say hello to people so they called me 'Cool n Spicy'.After a while of living my life,i noticed that it's not really 'fun' living my life,the so-called friends of mine(it's them who's squealing over me and asks to be friends but they only want the fame)are mostly fake,back-stabbing and bad-mouthing each other the 'Cool n Spicy' is just my facade to hide my shyness,but then,it became the me,the _real _me.I realized that it's easier to be alone and not hoping and expecting anything from other people and vice versa,I'm not hurting anybody and nobody hurts me,simple.

I had arrived at my one and only destination this morning,Seiyo Academy,and like the crazy fan boy said,again,it's the most prestigous academy _ever_ and only those whose family had the power and money,and not to forget,influence,got to attend this dad is a famous professional photographer,and my mom is a journalist,a famous and professional one too.

As always,the students squeals and squeaks as i stepped into the academy.

Bored as always,i quicken my pace to my class, Star Group.

I don't bother to open any door even if i'm heading to one as some students will line-up and open it for me.

As always,the students lined up at the door and greet me like i'm an ojou-sama or the head of some sort of yakuza gang,not like i cared anyways.

I step into the class and head to my seat,which is located next to the window.

I settled my things and myself down and sit down comfortably and look the scenery through the window.

* * *

lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd:Done~

Amu:_Wow..._feel the sarcasm.

lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd:I'll make your life miserable in this story even if i don't own you!Hmph!


End file.
